Sebastian Webb
Physical Description Sebastian is of somewhat below average height, and sandy haired. He his manner of dress is plain and serviceable, but always impeccable. Hobbies and Personality By 1873, Sebastian is calm, a little quiet, and very difficult to faze, due to the length of time he has spent living in the castle, though he was more volatile and somewhat prone to fits of temper in his youth. He has a similarly quiet, dry sense of humor, and is well aware of the fact that many of the people recruited will initially have issues with his nationality, and so takes great care to smooth things over/slowly allow people to acclimatize to his presence. He has maintained a strong concept of honor and such in spite of the years of spywork, since he views his current occupation as protecting the less well-backed from the bullies running larger countries and exploitative economic interests. That same sense of honor also informs his feelings of responsibility towards the younger spies, and so he expends a great deal of energy trying to mediate arguments. He often does manage to smooth things over, simply by being able to be calm about things. On rare occasions he will join in with a round of bantering and friendly teasing, which almost always catches people by surprise. He is also very, very good at winning poker games, to the point where few people will play with him. He enjoys playing Simone, because with her there is actually a challenge, and he is saved the embarrassment of beating people too easily. He also reads a good deal, goes for walks, and simply enjoys being in the company of others. Family and Relationships Sebastian was born the youngest of five sons, into a low-level aristocratic English family, and was entirely neglected until the age of seven when his eldest brother, Alexander, came home from boarding school at seventeen, and realized that his youngest brother was still non-verbal. Subsequently, Alexander was the main source of any sort of positive attention for Sebastian growing up, and he and Alexander are very close. Sebastian also gets along very well with Alexander’s wife, Beatrice, but has been estranged from the rest of his family since he was disowned and effectively exiled in 1837. Now, the people of the Ministry (current and retired), in addition to Alexander and Beatrice, are what he considered to be his family. Sebastian has been in a long-term relationship with Etienne de la Roche for over thirty years. He has a number of scientist friends whom he corresponds with regularly in the course of his work, and is good friends with former Ministry member Koray-oğlu Namik, and with Sigrid's father, Artur König. Job and Weapons Job: Engineer, spy, and physicist Gun preference: none in particular Other Weapon Preference: While being nowhere near as highly trained as many of the other members of the organization, as an ex-military officer, he is very capable of handling himself in a fight, though he functions mostly as a non-combatant. He is proficient with firearms and knives, and with general combat of the brawling variety. Backstory It's complicated. Related Articles *The Ministry of Ungentlemanly Warfare Related Links *http://www.facebook.com/UngentlemanlyWarfare *http://ministryofungentlemanlywarfare.tumblr.com/ Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters